Harry Potter & the Protection
by Annunminuialiel
Summary: Anna Summers is a 16 year old American Auror following Harry Potter to Hogwarts for his protection. Who is this mysterious girl? Takes place after 5th year
1. Anna Summers

Most of her life she had been training to become an Auror and now she had her chance. If she pulled this job off there was no way she wouldn't become an official Ministry Auror. The job could last years though, that was the only thing holding her back. This job could be a lifetime occupation.

Anna Summers looked up at her boss, Mr. Williamson, and sighed looking very closely at the papers in hand. Harry James Potter. The famous boy who lived. His story was legend and he was honest when all odds were against him. Everyone knew this because he had told the truth about everything since his first. It wasn't until recently that the Ministry believed his stories.

"How long?" Ann asked slowly, hesitating.

"As long as it takes." Mr. Williamson said ascetically.

"Right. So.... I act as a bodyguard for a 16-year-old boy who has fought off Voldemort for his whole life? If you ask me, Potter can take care of himself." Said Ann crossly.

"Dumbledore seems to think so to but he has not forbidden it. The Minister of Magic himself ordered me to find the best Auror in training that we have." Explained Mr. Williamson after flinching.

"So naturally I was first choice. Not likely." Ann stated leaning backward in her chair.

"Because of two things. You are the best we have and you're a bloody American." Mr. Williamson's short temper began to rise with every question.

His mustache twitched as if asking Ann to press him more. Ann smiled setting her feet on his desk. Her face was twisted into questionable expressions.

"What does being American have to do with anything? And since when was I the best we had?" Ann asked lazily.

"Since almost everyone else changed their dreams to a more safe and easy one." Mr. Williamson said. "American or not you have spunk. Besides, you're the only one of the proper age."

"Spunk?" Ann raised a brow.

"Spunk. Energy. Zing. Liveliness. Vigor. Oomph-" Mr. Williamson was interrupted by an enormously petrified Ann.

"Okay just stop right there. I've heard enough." Ann said quickly to shut him up.

"I need your answer. _Immediately_. You hear me Summers?" Mr. Williamson tried to say calmly, his face beginning to turn red.

"I do. So how long do I get to decide?" Ann asked with a smirk, in the back of her mind she had already decided.

Mr. Williamson's temper began to rise but he closed his eyes and silently counted to ten. It was of course the thing Ann loved most. Testing the point of anger, crossing the line, and making people as angry as she could. She enjoyed it like a favorite hobby. Maybe she researched different ways to set people off. Mr. Williamson picked up a little black box and turned it to face Ann. She stared at the ticking clock piece. There were strange knobs and dials each for something different.

Ann moved forward to touch the buttons and fiddle with the knobs but Mr. Williamson yanked the black box away from her reach. He pressed a few buttons and set it on the desk where it whirred and latched itself to the desk. He pointed to the clock piece.

"Fifteen minutes. I'll be back in fifteen minutes. You better have decided by then." Mr. Williamson said sternly.

"Right..." Ann said leaning back in her chair once more. "You do that."

Mr. Williamson stormed out and slammed the door behind him. Ann looked at the black box; she recognized it but was sure she had never seen it before. She ticked away the minutes, thinking of all the things she could do at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It would be just like her old school. For Americans they began school at a younger age and got out two years earlier than the British did.

Ann had been accepted to Salem Academy for Future Aurors in Boston when she was eight years old. She had recently just gotten out of school when she was fifteen. She was now sixteen with silky light brown hair and the deepest, strangest blue eyes ever seen. They assessed a situation quickly and you could easily see the wheels turning in her mind. She was short for her age, height being about 5 feet 5 inches. She was hoping to grow at least a few more inches before she stopped. She was slim and without a spot or freckle. Her skin was a beautiful tan color not often seen inside of Britain.

Fifteen minutes flew by quickly for Ann but Mr. Williamson was still nowhere to be seen. Ann tapped her feet together multiple times before standing up and looking around. She muttered to herself and headed to the door. Where was he? Why wasn't he around when he said he would be. It wasn't like Mr. Williamson to be late. Then again he was pretty angry with Ann. There was a possibility that he could not bring himself to walk back into his office. Ann opened the door and peered out half expecting Mr. Williamson to pop out in front of her and scare her out of her wits. She walked out entirely and closed the door looking down the hallway. An Unspeakable walked by slowly and glanced at Ann with a smile.

"Hi Ann. What are you doing here on a Saturday?" Matthew Jensen asked.

"Hey Matt. Got a job offer. Should be exciting. I sort of got Mr. Williamson angry and I cant find him anywhere. Have you seen him?" asked Ann anxiously.

"Not at all. I thought he would be in his office. As head of Auror Training and Magical Disasters I should think he would be very busy." Matt said slowly.

"What do you mean busy?" Ann asked.

"Weren't you just talking to him? Haven't you seen the Daily Prophet today? There was an attack on a muggle town by bloody death eaters. It was right near where the Potter boy lives, only a few miles away." Matt said.

"Well he didn't say a thing to me. Only wanted to assign me as Potter's bodyguard." Ann shrugged while thinking about her words. "Protection or whatever."

"Right. Have fun with that and be careful." Matt said turning around but then he stopped and look back at her. "You may want to be more cautious about who you tell your information to Ann. That's not very safe."

"I trust you." Ann said smiling at the eighteen-year-old extremely handsome guy.

"Thanks. Keep in touch." Matt smiled in return as Ann walked to the elevator to get to the main floor.

Ann stopped at the main floor's empty desk. She leaned forward looking under the desk to find a man huddled under it. Ann's eyes widened with fear and confusion. What could have possibly made this man, grown man, hide?

"Hello?" Ann said slowly.

There was no response so Ann shook his arm to get him to move or speak. Nothing happened. She let go of his arm and the minute she did she gasped. The man's arm fell to the ground shifting his weight so his body turned to look at her. Ann backed away. It was the killing-curse no doubt about it. How? Who? This was...impossible. Where was Mr. Williamson? Was he dead just like this man?

Ann stood in awe and horror. She had forgotten what to do, what she was supposed to do. She shouted and hollered but no one heard. She began to panic, terrible thoughts forming in her head. Would she be blamed? Was everyone dead? Why did it look like Matt was the only one left?

Ann raced up the stairs hoping to find Matt before he entered the rooms that were off limits to anyone but an Unspeakable. Her head was pounding painfully and her heart raced with so many emotions. I am supposed to be a professional! Stay calm, Ann thought to herself.

Ann jumped and turned around as she felt a hand grab her shoulder suddenly. She stared into the gray eyes of the balding, fifty year old man. Ann stuttered and tried to speak. Mr. Williamson looked at her strangely.

"What is wrong with you Summers? I went up to my office when I noticed I was late and you weren't there." Explained Mr. Williamson.

"Michael, you are never late. I-I went looking for you. Th-then I found..." Anna stuttered.

"Its Mr. Williamson to you or just Williamson. I am you boss!" Mr. Williamson said starting to go red in the face.

"Listen to me! I went looking for you! I found a man...he's dead." Ann explained.

"Lead the way! Hurry!" Mr. Williamson urged her.

Ann walked as quickly and as calmly as she could toward the front desk of the Ministry. She pointed shakily toward the desk. Mr. Williamson gave her an odd look and crept slowly to it. He looked under and came out with a look of disgust.

"No doubt about this. It was the Avada Kedavra spell. We have an Unforgivable on our hands. Apparate to Tonks' office for me? Find Kingsley as well." Said Mr. Williamson grimly.

Ann nodded and apparated to Tonks' office quickly to find her scratching away on some parchment. Her dark cherry colored hair framing her heart shaped face and ending under her chin. She looked up at Ann's anxious face and leaned back in her seat.

"Mr. Williamson...I came to get you...someone has been murdered. Here in the Ministry." Ann swallowed and tried not to stutter.

"Is this your first...glimpse of...?" Tonks didn't finish, and Ann nodded.

"I need to find Kingsley as well." Ann said trying to change the subject.

She knew what Tonks was thinking. Ann had never seen a person...after the Avada Kedavra spell was used. Never. Why would she become an Auror if she wasn't expecting to see death? Tonks glanced at her for a moment and pulled out her wand.

"Kingsley went out for lunch. The Order's Headquarters I believe. You wont find him. Unless you know where it is..." Tonks voice was just above a whisper.

"I do not know yet. I have yet to meet with Dumbledore about joining. He believes I am to young but now he cannot refuse. I am sure he would feel Potter was in good hands if I were to become a member of the Order." Ann explained unnecessarily.

"Where is the...victim?" Tonks asked avoiding her eye contact.

"Main entrance. I'll take you." Ann said apparating there shortly followed by Tonks.

Many others were congregating around the body. Whispers and hushed voices spoke quickly. Mr. Williamson was talking to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

"Ah, here she is. Ann, have you decided yet?" Mr. Williamson asked.

A few eyes turned to her and she nodded slowly. She cleared her throat afraid she would not be able to speak.

"I have. I will go, as long as it takes." Ann said with a determined face.

"Right then that's settled. Pack your bags you leave September first with all the other sixth years. Potter will be informed and you can meet him outside the barrier between platforms nine and ten. A Mr. Remus Lupin will be accompanying him. Do not be surprised if they show up In Diagon Alley today. Mr. Lupin does not want the attack near Potter's residence to...give chance to.... others. " Said Mr. Fudge.

"So basically once again they are fearing for Potter's life. Anything I should know about...this...Remus Lupin?" Ann asked quickly returning to her training and her Auror responsibilities.

"He's a werewolf. And the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Mr. Williamson explained.

"Is that...safe?" Ann asked quietly.

"Lupin taught at that school in Potter's third year I believe. Dumbledore trusts him." Mr. Williamson lowered his voice to a whisper. "He's on the Order as well. Dumbledore seems to be bringing in...experienced help. Watch him if you will."

"It does seem so, doesn't it?" Ann looked at the ground her mind wandering aimlessly.

"Anyway, here is the information you need to know. You can stay in Diagon Alley awhile but do not be late for the Hogwarts Express." Mr. Williamson handed her some papers and smiled bleakly. "Good luck."

"You aren't sending me to my death are you, because it sure does seem like it." Ann stated looking at him charily.

"You never know what may come up with Potter." He replied gravely.

Ann left the Ministry Building quickly and headed for Diagon Alley so she could get a room and prepare for Hogwarts.

Waiting in the Leaky Cauldron to get a room Ann pulled out her papers. She shuffled through them until she came to a letter from Hogwarts. Ann pulled it out and looked over it. Signed my Albus Dumbledore himself, Ann had to chuckle.

Anna J. Summers, 

A list of supplies and information about your assignment is attached. I have arranged to meet you after the Welcoming Feast for your status concerning the Order. You know the password. Be cautious, news of your assignment has fallen to the wrong hands already. I suspect Michael has explained this to you already. Keep a sharp eye out. If by any chance you meet Harry Potter in Diagon Alley show his company, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Alastor Moody this letter.

Albus Dumbledore 

Ann folded up the letter and shoved it into her muggle jeans back pocket. She looked around the old place carefully for anything suspicious. If Voldemort already knew she was to protect Harry Potter he would stop at nothing to keep her from Hogwarts. He knew she would cause trouble. It would be less likely that he could get a hold of Potter if he had someone with him most of the time at Hogwarts. Then what of the summer? Surely Ann would not have to stay with him then. Ann cursed herself for not asking that very question.

The crowded pub was brimming with people and Ann pushed her way toward the person in charge at the time. She was a short, plump lady with stringy gray hair that seemed to be falling out. She smiled at Ann, showing dark jagged teeth with large spaces between each one.

"Excuse me. May I get a room, please?" Ann asked.

"Of course. Of course. Follow me then." The woman hobbled toward some stair and led Ann to a room. "You can put your things here and your room number is 5. See here, on the back of the door. We can discuss your pay when you leave."

Ann forced a nervous smile at the woman. This lady was strange and Ann felt uncomfortable around her. Her Auror instincts did not see her in anyway as a threat. She found herself paranoid, that anyone here could be after Potter.

Ann pushed her bags into the room, shoved the papers into her pocket for safekeeping and headed to Diagon Alley. A few correct taps on the large brick alley wall and she stepped into Diagon Alley. She sighed and looked around. This was a sight worth seeing. She could gather the courage to mention to Mr. Williamson nor the Minister of Magic that she had never set foot passed the first few stores. She never had the time or the interest. But now, now she was filled with child like curiosity.

Ann found herself at a remarkable bookshop full of different tomes. The sun was beginning to set but Ann could not bring herself to leave just yet. She peered through the transom inquisitively then pushed through the door to have a glimpse inside. Tall bookcases lined the walls and formed columns. Stepping into the crowded space she observed a very large, very old book. She found herself standing in front of it looking at the binding. It had two bloody pointed teeth on the top and in the middle had the title. Vampires: The Truth Behind the Darkest of Creatures.

Ann rested a finger on its spine and pulled it out very slowly. The book captivated her and Ann was not much of a reader. She held the book open in front of her and looked it over. Suddenly and voice sounded behind her, making her jump and close the book with sudden surprise.

"What are you looking for?" An old crooked man asked shaking a bony finger at the book.

Ann almost cursed at herself for slipping so much on her Auror training and impulse. She looked down at the enchanting book and decided quickly what she would do. She pulled out a fist full of wizard gold and handed the man the correct amount.

"Be careful. I see a shadow after you." He called after her as she left the store clutching the book tightly.

Ann rolled her eyes and left the store as a hazy rainfall began. She was soon soaked through and hurried to the Leaky Cauldron. A few people ran passed her trying to get out of the rain. She watched them rush away sopping wet and scurrying for a dry spot. But they didn't stop. They ran until they were no longer seen. They didn't stop into a store to stay dry and warm. They kept dashing away.

A shout was heard behind Ann that made her turn slowly around afraid of what she might see. She reminded herself that she was a fully capable Auror, ready for anything. Just not this. Black cloaked and hooded people slowly weaved their way toward her, wands pointed either to the sky or to the ground. A skull with a snake jutting out of the mouth was seen clearly in the dark sky.

Ann had not dealt with more than two Death Eaters at a time. Now there were seven. Seven angry death eaters headed her way. Each Death Eater cursing any witch or wizard they could see. Ann was frozen on the spot. Run, hide or fight? The latter did not sound very inviting but she pulled out her wand slowly and walked towards them with a calm, indomitable face.

One Death Eater pointed a pale finger towards her and laughed. The others followed suit, cackling like mad men. Ann approached them and pointed her wand at the closest Death Eaters. They did not stop their laughing.

"You! Girl! How old are you? Fifteen? Sixteen? Maybe seventeen? You can do nothing to stop us! You are powerless." The pale Death Eater howled.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Ann shouted pointing her wand at a Death Eater.

"_Imperio!_"

Ann suddenly felt happy and light. Like nothing was wrong. The Death Eaters were..._harmless_. She tried to control herself. She had been through this training numerous times but it was different with a real Death Eater.

"What is your name? What is your business here?" A Death Eater asked.

_Tell them your name._

_Tell them why you are here._

_Tell them._

_Why?_

_TELL THEM!_

"Anna Summers." Her voice sounded different even to herself.

"Anna Summers...." The Death Eaters voice trailed off.

"That's the...the _one_." Another Death Eater whispered.

"Well...aren't we lucky. We come for entertainment and get our work done in the process." Said a different Death Eater.

Ann suddenly found herself free and her feelings flooded back. Fear. Anger. Confusion. Worry. She pointed her wand.

"What makes you think it'll be so easy?" She asked.

"What makes you think it wont?" Smirked a Death Eater after lowering his hood.

"Well, well, well. Lucius Malfoy. I didn't think you'd ever escape from Azkaban. It's...been...how long...a couple months...the whole summer." Ann scoffed.

"Why...you!" Malfoy pulled out his wand and pointed it at her throat.

"You know I'm not exactly helpless Malfoy. You've had a bit of experience with it haven't you?" Ann aimed her wand at Malfoy's heart.

"What to do, what to do. Stuck aren't you. You wouldn't kill me! You've had no experience. You don't have what it takes." Malfoy spat.

"Don't think I wont." Ann pushed her wand against his chest.

"Admirable Summers. I'm sure you could do better on our side. Much better. The power you could hold. Your position now would put you on one of the Dark Lord's high spots. With you the Dark Lord's most craved death could be easily accomplished. Join us Summers." Malfoy said moving his wand a little away to seem less threatening.

"Oh wow! I've always wanted to be a deceitful murderer." Ann replied sarcastically.

"Then you shall die." Malfoy brought his wand up again pulling on the collar of Ann's shirt.

"You don't get it do you? Voldemort...yes I said Voldemort will stop at nothing to get power. He would never protect you against his benefit. You are his pawns. He doesn't care what happens to any of you, not a single-"Ann was cut off by Malfoy punching her to the ground.

"You! Do not speak his name. You are not worthy. I seem to recall a certain...appointment with your parents. Your father was a squib. Couldn't save himself or his wife. You are nothing! You have no power. No family. You hide behind your sarcasm. In reality you are just a scared little girl. You will die the same way your pathetic family died. Screaming for mercy." Malfoy sneered.

Ann's hand that was clutching the side of her face dropped. She picked her wand up and pointed it at Malfoy just as the other Death Eaters stepped closer and surrounded her.

"It's never intelligent to threaten, hit, and insult an Auror Malfoy! You and your son had better watch your steps."

"_Avada-_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Malfoy's wand flew from his fingers and onto the street somewhere. The rain darkened the area and Ann began throwing hexes at anything that moved.

"_Expelliarmus! Reducto! Stupefy! Impedimenta! Petrificus Totalus!_ _Protego!_" Ann shouted again and again until there was no longer any movement.

"_Crucio!_" Came the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

Ann dropped to her knees, her wand falling to the ground beside her. She screamed with pain and excruciating agony. She wanted to die. She wanted Malfoy to kill her then. The unbearable pain lasted for what seemed hours. Ann would not twitch and roll. She had the training and would not let Malfoy have any kind of satisfaction. Though she was sure her screams were pleasing to him.

"_Crucio Maximo!_" Malfoy shouted.

Ann's mind was so filled with exploding pain she could just barely comprehend the words he spoke. This terrifying new addition to the curse was meant to kill the victim painfully and slowly. She turned on her back stretching in pain, clawing at the ground, screaming until she thought she no longer could. Hope was lost. Malfoy was a powerful Death Eater. Maybe even to powerful for a sixteen-year-old Auror with only years of in school training. The pain suddenly stopped but slowly gave way to a sharp pricking sensation that felt as if knives were slowly being pushed into her skin. When this stopped she was weak and ached with the pain that was numbing and things began to go black.

Ann forced herself to get up. As quick as she could she rolled, grabbed her wand and pointed it at the figure of Malfoy in the dark. Before he could react she spoke quickly.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" She shouted though it came out as a whisper.

Malfoy's limbs snapped together and he fell backward with a small thud. Ann slowly and sorely looked for the other Death Eaters. They were gone. They apparated cowardly. Ann cursed but could stand no longer and dropped to the ground unconscious.

(Hey! This is my first story and I want to make it as close to J.K. Rowling's work as possible. I am currently working on the 3rd chapter and I feel like its beginning to get a little flat. I'll post it soon and hopefully people can tell me what they think about it. I have some really exciting and original ideas for the future chapters!!)


	2. Meetings in Diagon Alley

A familiar person shook Harry Potter awake very suddenly. He sat up slowly and put on his glasses. Three wands were lit brightly in his bedroom. The faces of Lupin, Mad-eye Moody, and Tonks were looking down on him, each one with different expressions.

"What are you-" Harry began.

"Up you get Harry. To the Leaky Cauldron. Quickly. We're afraid there may be another attack." Lupin was not slow to explain.

"By damned there will be." Moody said. "Hurry boy."

"We'll meet your Auror at the Cauldron." Tonks assured Harry slowly. "She's a good friend of mine."

"I don't need any protection. I can take of myself." Harry said groggily.

"Yes Harry. We know from all your years. We just believe it will be exceptionally hard for Voldemort to get to you if you had someone powerful with you." Lupin said wearily.

"We really must go. Got to get to the Leaky Cauldron before it gets any darker." Moody said gazing out the window. "Hurry."

"How are we going to get there? Broomsticks again?" Harry asked.

"Pack your things. We're going by Knight Bus." Lupin said.

Harry scrambled out of bed, changed his clothes. Tonks said a quick spell to pack up his things into his trunk. Moody apparated away with a small 'pop' and returned a few minutes later.

"Better hurry Remus. There's been an attack at Diagon Alley. They have no idea Potter will be there. They wont think of returning either." Moody said gruffly.

"Who was it? How many Death Eaters?" Tonks asked abruptly.

"Anna Summers. Seven Death Eaters." Moody said.

"So they know she's going to Hogwarts with Harry then?" Lupin said.

"Oh they know. Tried to kill her. She isn't too bad off. She's weak and a bit bruised. Kept talking about Malfoy though. Said something about the Death Eaters discovering a new way to make the cruciatus curse more painful." Moody explained.

"Malfoy? He escaped? Why haven't we heard of this?" Lupin wondered aloud.

"Maybe they haven't discovered it yet. I heard the dementors are getting harder to deal with." Tonks put in.

"I thought Dumbledore was trying to do away with them. Hold on. This girl who is supposed to protect me is sixteen, like Ron, Hermione, and I. She came up against seven Death Eaters and managed to beat them all while coming out with bruises and weakness. Why was she even appointed to this job? I can handle myself and she seems no different." Harry said agitated.

"Ah yes. Fudge wanted someone official to keep tabs on you. Dumbledore thought it wise to pick this certain girl. He always has his reasons." Lupin said with an amused almost agreeing smile.

"Lets go. No more talk lets get moving." Moody said gazing out the window.

"I hardly think this anymore safe than here. Not that I don't mind getting away from the Dursley's." Said Harry.

"It is Harry. I'll be there. Moody and Tonks for awhile to." Lupin said.

"Is this really necessary?" Harry asked.

"Lets go!" said Moody impatiently.

"It is Harry. Out we go. I've left your Aunt and Uncle a letter so they don't get to excited when you turn up missing." Said Lupin with a playful smile.

They stepped into the Dursley's fenced in back yard surrounded by Mrs. Dursley's immaculate garden. The stars were almost dimmed against the black sky. Harry felt the cool air against his face and sighed. This would be one long journey. He never did fancy the Knight Bus much.

"Er...I think I'll take Harry's stuff and apparate." Tonks said before they signaled for the bus.

"Great idea Tonks." Lupin said.

"Death Eaters could board the bus. What are you thinking? We'll need all we've got." Moody said.

"Alastor, I think we'll manage. There wont be any Death Eaters tonight." Lupin said.

Tonks vanished with Harry's trunk as soon as Lupin finished. Lupin checked his watch as Moody signaled for the Knight Bus. The large bus stopped right in front of Harry and Lupin making bushes and a bench jump out of the way then return to its original spot.

Out stepped a very thing man with browning hair and a beard. He scratched through the hair to his chin and looked at Harry, Lupin, and Moody. He beckoned them inside all the while muttering.

"About time. About time. Thought you might've been attacked or something." The thin man snorted.

"Not at all Marcile. Does the Ministry have the security around the Leaky Cauldron intact?" Moody growled.

"Yes, yes. Finished this morning. No harm done to young Potter there." Marcile muttered and looked as if he wanted to continue.

"No time for chit-chat Marcile. How long did Fudge say he'd keep the security up?" Moody again inquired.

"Fudge...yes. Talked too much about the amount of time put into this. Said there was not enough live Aurors to spare. The magic wears off day after tomorrow. That's when the Hogwarts Express is said to leave aint it?" Marcile smiled showing off grimy sickening teeth reaching the wheel to begin driving.

"Make it quick Marcile." Moody rumbled.

The bus was sent flying forward. Harry held tight to the bed he was sitting upon. When he looked around he noticed that there were no other passengers.

"Reserved for this occasion by the Minister." Lupin said, reading his mind.

Harry nodded, afraid that if he opened his mouth anything inside of him may spill out suddenly. Only minutes later the bus stopped suddenly and Harry was propelled forward into Lupin. Lupin picked him up by the shoulders.

"Next time hold to something," he said looking out the window.

"Nothing out there," Moody said cautiously, "careful now. Hurry."

Harry stepped down out of the bus and looked around. The dark was almost pitch. Harry could barely see Moody and Lupin on either side of him. Moody entered the Leaky Cauldron first with Harry behind him and Lupin bringing in the rear. The familiar place was a sight Harry was very glad to see but suddenly brought a question to his mind. A question that would drive him mad if not answered.

"Why did we come here instead of the headquarters?" Harry whispered.

"Well Harry, when Sirius," Lupin began his voice changed tone when he talked about his old friend, "was...battling with his relative we knew that the headquarters was not just his home. Voldemort could discover it from Bellatrix Lestrange if she had enough sense to merely think of the house. We decided it was not safe for you to be there. It is still being used as the Order's headquarters though. More protection will be added to it."

Harry nodded trying hard not to think of Sirius. He missed his godfather dearly. It seemed as if anyone Harry grew fond toward was snatched away by Voldemort and his followers. He clenched and unclenched his fists trying to calm the rage that was taking over. His curiosity took over and let him forget about Sirius.

A girl, a sixteen-year-old girl was sitting on a chair staring into the fire. Her light brown hair was shining and straight and her crystal blue eyes searched the flames. She was holding what looked like a piece of cloth wrapped around ice to the side of her face. Harry had not seen such unique beauty. He had never seen anything that looked remotely near to her at Hogwarts. His suspicions were confirmed when Lupin smiled and tried to explain.

"That's Anna Summers. American Auror. Attacked by Malfoy and six other Death Eaters on your behalf tonight. She'll be going to Hogwarts with you as a student. Malfoy's son will know what she really is but no one else is to know." He said slowly.

"What about Ron and Hermione and the Weasleys?" Harry asked.

"Oh, they already know. They were informed but they do not know your whereabouts. I suggest you do not send them any letters containing import information either. Could be intercepted." Moody said clunking toward them.

"American? Is she changing schools then?" Harry changed the subject.

"No. The American school for Aurors that she attended started much earlier and ended last year. Fresh out of school, another reason for Fudge and Dumbledore to choose her. Perfect disguise as well. Just as old as you are Harry." Lupin said.

"What about this new curse?" Harry asked.

"Well technically it is not a new curse. It's the Cruciatus curse maximized. If under enough of it you can die, without proper training and experience. Though the feeling is just that. Death seems better to the victim. We once had a case where a man killed himself with his own wand while under the curse." Moody growled.

"Any...news...from Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"None we can reveal, Harry." Lupin answered.

"Not many of us really know. Dumbledore is afraid of leaks in the Order. Dumbledore met with each individual himself." Moody explained.

"So is it possible to have spies go unnoticed?" Harry glanced at Ann.

"Just as possible to have spies go unnoticed as death eaters." He said.

"What do you know about Ann's past? I mean she could just as easily be a Death Eater or turn one." Harry said not wanting any kind of protection. "I can take care of myself. I have loads of times before."

"I was wondering when you would get to this question. Very much like an Auror, your thinking is Potter." Moody barked with a twisted smile.

"Summer's family was wiped out by Voldemort recently and a few choice Death Eaters. Her father, a squib, was easily defeated but her mother was a challenge. When found, the house was utterly destroyed," Moody explained, "by the effects of their duel. We believe it had something to do with a Death Eater that was in her family. Her brother to be precise betrayed Voldemort. He had gone in to far and wanted to back out. That's when a few Aurors discovered the news. Ann was still in school when she learned about the death of her brother. They never did find the body. She explained she knew it was only a matter of time though."

Harry looked curiously at Ann then back at Moody. He had begun to ask a question but Moody continued.

"We did suspect her at first. You see she could have easy access to Voldemort and his supporters. No witnesses after her brother's death. After the death of her parents our suspicions were erroneous. She then had to go into hiding while finishing her last year of school. Her whole family was destroyed and it was thought it should include her. Well this year she has devoted her life to becoming the best Auror possible. Offering her this job after checking with spies to see if she was we were sure she would be the right person. Her age has most to do with it." Moody clarified.

"But why do I need someone to follow me around and keep me out of trouble? I'm perfectly capable." Harry said getting angry.

"Well Harry. We all feel, Dumbledore to, that it would be safe for you and difficult for Voldemort if she...followed you around. You don't have to know her, or even talk to her. It's just a precaution. Much better than Dementors around the school, I'm sure." Lupin said with a small smile.

"Isn't this just an easier way for Voldemort to get to me? All he has to do is persuade Ann to join his followers." Harry said trying to stay calm.

"It does seem so. I thought that myself. But you see, after your whole family, the ones you care about and love, are destroyed what do you do? You want revenge. After...Sirius...well, I'm sure you understand." Lupin said looking at the ground sadly.

Harry had been trying very hard not to speak nor think about his godfather. His family. Harry opened and closed his mouth and found a chair to throw himself into. He stared into the fire not recognizing the many glances he received from Ann.

Ann stood up and set her ice on the chair. She made her way over to Harry and stuck out her hand for him to shake.

"Pleasure to meet you Potter. Or should I call you Harry? You Brits seem to use last names more often than other. You can call me Ann." She looked at Harry as he slowly took her hand and shook it.

"Harry is fine." He said deeply.

"Great! So, first things first, tell me, what's Hogwarts like?" She asked with a large grin.

"Hogwarts? Its...er...big." Harry said awkwardly.

This Ann was a very strange American. She was friendly, very friendly. She acted like they had been friends forever and pushed the whole Auror protection business away to ask about Hogwarts. She smiled and glanced at Harry's scar before looking back to his eyes.

"Good. Big is wonderful. My school was very small. Hidden very far from...muggle and magical civilization." She grinned again.

Harry looked at the mark that was slowly beginning to show on the side of her face. It was a mark from a hand obviously. What Death Eater would use violence over magic? A proud and over confident individual. Ann noticed his line of vision.

"Its nothing much. Nearly lost though. I need to work myself harder. I hope this doesn't drop any confidence in me. I know you were up against...how many Death Eaters? And Voldemort. You still got away. Many times. Amazing. There really is more to you than there seems Harry." Ann said seriously.

"Oh, er...thanks." Harry was caught off guard by her comment.

Somehow he had a feeling that it was in Ann's personality to catch others off guard. She seemed full of energy and excitement, never a dull moment. She had this mysterious aura that made Harry wonder about her.

"Molly Weasley you say? Yes. Yes, worried sick about Harry." Harry's head shot up when he heard his name.

Mad-eye Moody and Lupin were discussing who was staying at Grimmauld Place. Lupin smiled funnily and chuckled.

"She worries to much. She acts as if Harry was her natural son." Lupin said.

"Oh Molly doesn't care about the blood relation to him." Moody said his magic eye rolling around.

"Of course not." Lupin smiled his eyes twinkling.

The very next day Harry awoke with an empty feeling inside. Unaware of what it might be he dressed quickly and bounded down for breakfast. Tonks and Moody were both missing but Anna and Lupin sat across from each other at a small table talking quietly about the day ahead. Lupin looked up acknowledging Harry with a nod and Ann grinned.

"I've got a bit of a surprise for you Harry." Ann said.

Her odd accent made Harry smile. Harry couldn't possibly guess what surprise she had in store for him but she would say nothing more of it. He sat down for a breakfast of eggs and some toast. When he felt he could eat no more a very frail looking old man with no teeth smiled and whisked his plate away.

Harry looked up at Ann and smiled. She was leaning backward so only 2 legs of the chair touched the ground. Her feet were resting on the table and her eyes were closed. If Harry had known her better as a friend and not Auror he might've pushed her. Being who she was he decided against the notion.

Ann stood up and stretched making the chair bang to its four legs. She smiled at Harry and yawned leaning against the table. Harry stood up slowly in front of her. She looked at a watch on her wrist and muttered, "time." The small silver band glowed with white light forming numbers. The numbers showed 10:45.

"Hmmm...we've got time to kill. Lets get your school things. After ward I have a surprise you may like," said Ann.

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously.

"I told you, it's a surprise. Now...how about Flourish and Blotts?" Ann changed the subject.

Harry nodded as they passed shops and turned to Flourish and Blotts. Harry entered and bought the few extra books he needed. Ann helped him carry them and looked back at her watch this time without any words.

"Alright Harry? Lets go to your vault and pick up the rest of your items." Ann said turning toward the towering white building.

Gringotts had more goblins than ever seen before. A few Aurors were standing around as well questioning people who exited and entered the bank. Harry looked at Ann confused but she just shook her head and held a finger to her lips. She approached an Auror that she must have recognized. Harry noted that he didn't look like an Auror at all. He seemed like a fairly normal wizard.

"Matt. What's going on?" Ann asked looking at the boy.

"A few vaults have been robbed. Dark Magic. The Malfoy Vaults were completely cleared out. I'm here representing the Unspeakable to take a look around. This may be up your alley. We believe Malfoy had a few items of dark power that would be dangerous to the Ministry. Any clue?" He asked Ann.

Harry noticed that he looked very young for an Unspeakable. But then again Ann was very young for an Auror. Harry glanced at both of them. It was obvious they knew each other somehow. Matt put an arm on Ann's shoulder and looked at her seriously.

"Listen Ann. There are a few things you should know."

"Hold on to that thought," Ann said backing away a little toward Harry, "This is Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you. You may want to hear this also." Matt said glancing at Harry's scar.

"You shouldn't go telling people things. Its unsafe." Ann said smirking.

"I trust you." Matt grinned.

"Alright then out with it," said Ann after a few minutes.

"You need to watch Malfoy's son. He's already been in for questioning but he won't give in. The Aurors can't get a location on his father." Matt said.

"Hold on. Did Williamson tell you this?" Ann asked.

"He did. This Draco Malfoy is not giving in easily. He could be an insider for Death Eaters," said Matt.

"Now stop right there. He could not be an insider. I did the report on Death Eater memberships. You can't get in until you are of age or out of school," said Ann disgruntled.

"Maybe you-know-who is desperate. We don't know. Besides Malfoy only has two school years left," Matt explained.

"Can we get through? I need to take Harry to his," Ann looked suddenly sour, "vault."

"You had better watch yourself Ann. I wont mention this to Williamson but be careful," whispered Matt.

"I know, I know. I can't help it. I'm American. I have a perfectly good excuse. I've only been here a few months," insisted Ann.

"On your way then," said Matt showing them to the cart where a goblin stood, "I'll be seeing you."

Harry gave the goblin his vault number. As the cart whooshed away Harry couldn't stop his curiosity and had to ask.

"Who was that? Why do you have to watch yourself? What's Malfoy doing?" Harry's questions tumbled out of his mouth.

"That was Mathew Jensen. I see him quite often at the Ministry. He does odd jobs as an Unspeakable," Ann explained, "And I was not supposed to say your first name. We may be on first name basis but right now you're supposed to be...more of a...subject than a person. That'll change when we get to Hogwarts. Most Americans use first names anyway and I'm no Brit."

"And Malfoy?" Harry asked thinking how strange the Ministry has gotten.

"Malfoy. Good old Malfoy. I remember him. His disappearance wasn't noticed until I was attacked. Most sensible Aurors knew he'd get away somehow. He must have cleared his vault to go into hiding with the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Lets pick up a Daily Prophet, it'll be sure to have information on his escape," Ann said as the cart stopped at Harry's vault.

Harry opened it and piled some of the wizarding money away. He hurried back to the cart anxious to get out of Gringotts. The cart began speeding back. Harry thought he saw a glimpse of fire in the tunneling but it quickly faded.

The cart screeched to a halt and Ann hopped out quickly. She shook her head slightly looking less pale. Harry stepped out slowly and followed Ann out of Gringotts. She turned a corner Harry never noticed before and went through a door. Inside was full of papers and on the wall were magically mounted Daily Prophet sellouts.

The solemn face of Sirius Black was staring down at the two of them and looking around uneasily. Harry stopped at the newspaper and looked up at it. His bright piercing eyes were poignant. Ann gazed at the newspaper confused.

"What's wrong?" Ann asked.

"Sirius was...my godfather. He was...murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry said.

"Okay, there is more to this story than I'm hearing," said Ann, "but save it for later. Don't say anything you don't want others to hear. The Daily Prophet doesn't need another story."

Ann walked up to a dusty table and rang the bell. Quickly a woman came grumbling to desk. She was wearing lime green robes, her manicured nails matched she held a familiar bag and Harry opened his mouth with shock.

"Rita Skeeter?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Ah...Harry. Look different do I? Well yes. I haven't written anything but I get to manage the shop." She said, her fingers twitching with the urge to write.

"One please." Ann said ignoring the fact that the two knew each other.

Rita pulled out a rolled up Daily Prophet from under the desk. Ann took it and went over the front page.

"This your new girlfriend Harry? Tell me, how much does beauty matter to you? Your last love was very pretty to. I think I liked her better though..." She went on talking her fingers moving as if she was writing.

Harry tried to ignore the comment remembering that Rita Skeeter loved to cause trouble. Ann set down the paper after awhile and looked at Rita slightly annoyed.

"I'd like to order the Daily Prophet for every day this year." Ann said.

"Not two? That's how much longer you've got left in school, correct? Assuming you are Harry's age." Rita pressed for any possible information.

"No. Just this year. I may be back...depending on the quality of the paper," said Ann edgily.

Rita angrily filled out a form that Ann signed. Harry getting a bit bored began to look around. As Harry was facing a different direction Ann leaned across the counter and glared at Rita.

"You will not allow anything... incorrect or slandering to be written," Ann whispered, "about Harry."

Rita glared in return seeing Ann's red eyes she nodded and backed away. Ann smiled and her eyes went back to normal.

"Great. Don't forget," said Ann cheerily, "or else."

Ann picked up the Daily Prophet and walked by Harry who looked slightly afraid. He followed her quickly after his shock had departed. He caught up to her and stopped her suddenly.

"How did you do that?" asked Harry, perplexed.

"You saw? I'll show you!" Ann stuck her fingers into her eyes and pulled out round clear things. "Contacts. My friend was experimenting with them. She's a real inventor. Anyway she made them change the color I want when I want. They're old now."

She shook her hand next to a trashcan and the contacts fell into the garbage. She smiled and began walking toward Flourish and Blotts. Harry spotted Matt leaning against the shop beside it. He smiled when he saw and stood up straight. Ann smiled in return and quickened her pace.

"Now for your surprise Harry." Ann said.

Matt appeared on the other side of Ann and put his arm around her. Harry looked a bit confused and Ann rolled her eyes. She opened the door, which Matt entered first while Ann stood by Harry.

"Matt's my boyfriend. Nobody is supposed to know of course. We've gotten to far into the Ministry and he's an Unspeakable." Said Ann.

Harry nodded and went inside the shop. Ann followed with a grin as his best friends pummeled Harry.

"Ron? Hermione? What are you two doing here?" asked Harry.

"Well when I informed them that you were here they received permission to come. Don't worry it was entirely safe." Ann said standing next to Matt not far from Tonks and Moody.

Harry nodded and smiled thinking that maybe having Ann around wouldn't be so bad. She didn't seem the Auror type at all. She seemed almost...careless. She was sixteen. Suddenly Harry became worried. Ann didn't seem powerful in anyway, she wasn't very disciplined, she wasn't even careful.

"Harry what's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"N-nothing," said Harry shaking his head and taking his eyes off of Ann, "I'll tell you later."

(There's all of chapter 2! I finally managed to get it up! Anyway I'm going to be adding chapter three really soon. It'll be called The Return to Hogwarts. Doesnt that just give the whole story away!? lol. J/K!! Anyway I need some more interesting ideas and I'd like to run a few by others to see what you think. Review and ask for it or give ideas and I will be very grateful.)


	3. The Return to Hogwarts

The Return to Hogwarts

(Foreshadowing dream but Harry is mistaking a few things in this dream for other things. The fangs are not a snake's fangs. The silver bracelet means the sentencing of death from the one who gave it to her. Another reason Harry hates Matt but cant understand why. His dream.)

Harry was in the sky on the quidditch pitch at Hogwarts. The snitch was just ahead of him glinting in the sun. He reached for it but his fingers barely brushed over it before it sped away. He followed it closely but slowed when he saw it stop. It had turned into a small glowing orb. Harry had seen something similar only once before. In his third year when Remus Lupin had approached the Boggart at school it had changed into a small, shiny full moon.

Harry stared at it, confused. It grew larger and larger until Harry was consumed by it. He heard something…a conversation. He tried to make out what was being said but as he tried the conversation went silent.

"Crucio!" He heard followed by a scream through the air.

He heard laughing, familiar laughing. He had heard it many times before. It was Voldemort. Once the screaming had stopped he heard Voldemort whisper something he could not hear. Harry's mind was filled with uncontrollable sorrow and dread as his mind pictured snake fangs dripping with blood. He heard more screaming the screaming pierced and clawed at his heart. It was full of pain, more than the unforgivable curse had caused.

Everything had changed to white. White everywhere, white he recognized. He was in St. Mungos. Two Healers were whispering as they hovered a white board with a person covered by a white sheet. An arm was swinging limply from the board. It was slim and her wrist had a silver bracelet clasped on. It was obviously a girl's wrist, with a small palm and long, slender fingers. She must have been beautiful. Harry caught the words of the Healers.

"Dead. Sadly. Poor dear is in awful shape. Cant believe she's gone. There's something more to it thought. She had awful marks and they…" Harry felt the ground begin to shake but no one else around seemed to notice.

Then he heard someone calling his name over and over again. He sat up suddenly noticing Ann move just swiftly enough so as not to be hit. He put a hand to his scar and groaned. Ann backed away and folded her arms leaning back a little.

"You ok?" asked Ann with a brow raised.

"Fine…" Harry said she had no idea about his…dreams.

"Hermione and Ron are getting ready right now. I thought you might want to get started to. We're leaving for Kings Cross shortly." She said hesitantly.

"Aurors," Harry muttered once she was gone.

He changed quickly and managed to get everything packed in time to find the Weasleys having breakfast.

"Harry!" Arthur Weasley greeted.

He smiled and stepped down the stairs taking a seat next to Ann who was speaking about her Hogwarts plans to Matt. She smiled at Harry and then continued on with her conversation.

Harry couldn't elucidate it but he hated Ann's boyfriend, the unspeakable, Matthew Jensen. He tried ignoring the feeling that rose up inside of him, worried that it might have something to do with Voldemort. It was hard to push his emotions to the side; they were almost as strong as his hatred toward Voldemort.

Matthew made eye contact with Harry and grinned. The small, probably meaningless smirk was gnawing away at Harry. He wanted nothing more than to curse him a million times over, to push Ann aside and attack. Harry managed to control himself and tightened his fists.

Harry averted his eyes from Matt to Ann. She was looking at him strangely, her eyes focused upon his scar. She seemed deep in thought about something obviously concerning Harry or his scar. Matt stood when Harry returned the grin and grabbed Ann's arm. She jumped, her fingers twitching ready to grab her wand. Matt pulled her aside into another room, this made Harry curious yet angry, and it was about him, he was sure.

Harry snuck to his trunk quickly and pulled out his invisibility cloak. He flung it on his back and quietly stepped toward the room. Ann was just shutting the door, shaking her head. Harry brushed passed her and Ann blinked in his direction. Did she notice? She was trained for these sorts of things. Whether she knew he was there or not she closed the door and turned to Matt.

"What is it?" She asked him impatiently.

"I...I'm not so sure I like you being around Potter." Jensen blurted out.

"What?" Ann burst almost in fits of laughter.

"He's mental. Just because he was right about you-know-who-

"Voldemort." Ann said immediately

"-Doesn't mean he isn't well." Jensen finished.

"I've been around Harry about a day. I've talked with him and there is no way he is crazy." Ann said defending him, to Harry's relief.

"Still, I don't trust him." Matt finished matter-of-factly.

"Why?" questioned Ann, tapping her foot on the ground, "Dumbledore trusted him when no one else did and look who turned out to be right."

"I don't mean to upset you." Matt defended.

"You haven't. Leave the poor boy alone, you have gone through nothing that is even as close to what he has."

"So you believe _all _of his stories then." Matt said.

"The ones I know of. I have yet to be informed of the ones only Harry and Dumbledore know of but I hope to discover more." Ann placed her hands on her hips.

"Just concerned that's all," finished Matt.

An eagle owl flew threw the open window and dropping a bit of parchment above Ann's head. She caught it and opened it up. Matt nodded, opened the door and let her go out first. Ann rolled her eyes and left the room with Harry following behind. He could see the parchment was older and covered with messy stains.

Ann never finished reading the letter and neither could Harry. She tucked it away into the back pocket of her jeans and shook her head. She stopped and Harry had to catch himself before plowing into her. She turned around and whispered.

"We need to talk, on the train. I might be a little late, save me a seat," Ann said smiling, "Oh and that letter was from a friend in America, she's a little messy."

Harry was absolutely stunned; his heart was beating in his head. He searched for a corner to pull off the cloak and thought about Ann's words. What did she want to speak to him about? Was he in some kind of trouble? Why did she explain the bit about the letter from her friend? Harry decided he would think later and forget about the eccentric actions of a certain blue-eyed Auror.

Harry's thoughts did linger on Matthew. Everyone seemed to love him. He was the perfect guy, so it seemed. Harry tried picking at every flaw he could see. The only he could really think of was his jealousy of others and skeptic personality. This was not uncommon. Harry greatly despised Jensen and he felt it had nothing to do with his disbelief in Harry or his warnings to Ann.

"Lets go Harry!" Ron called.

Hermione was holding Crookshanks safely in her arms while Ron was looking over his broomstick. Harry watch Ann and Matt busy themselves by hovering the trunks into the back of two shiny black Ministry cars. Mrs. Weasley shuffled over to him and wrapped her arms around him in a suffocating manner.

"Harry! Wonderful to see you!" She let him go and fixed his hopeless hair fondly.

"Time to go. Quickly now." Matthew, Ann, Moody, and Lupin ushered to the ministry cars.

Harry was relieved to see Jensen and Moody get into the first car with Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Lupin pushed Harry, Ron and Hermione inside just after Ann ducked in. Ann sat twirling her wand in her fingers and Lupin checked that everything was secure and ready to go.

"Alright. Moody will have my head if I don't say this so…if anything happens Harry stays with me and Ron and Hermione stay with Remus. The first car has the highest chance of being… "attacked" that's why you three are in here," finished Ann after rolling her eyes.

The comment greatly bothered Harry. Why would the first car have to sacrifice its safety for theirs? Clearly there was more going on than Harry had been told. Ann noticed his quizzical expression and chuckled.

"When have you ever known Moody to be careless, it's just a precaution. It was hard just to get him to let us ride with you alone, Moody trusts Remus though. A first I think, he respects you, Remus, a lot," said Ann looking from Harry to Lupin.

Lupin nodded slightly but his eyes were somewhere else. Lost in thought and memories. Harry's mind suddenly jumped. Lupin was the only true one left of the Marauders. He was the only one who could tell him about his mother and father. Harry wanted so badly to ask Lupin everything, to see what his father had changed into. He wanted to prove that his father had matured and wasn't the man he saw in Snape's memories.

The car suddenly jerked forward and rocked back. Harry could see through the window that they had arrived at King's Cross Station. It had taken only a few minutes. Ann first hopped out and checked around then beckoned for Harry to come out.

"Moody wanted a thorough search of everything around but we'll be late if that happens. If you get out fast enough we might be able to skip it." Ann smirked and couldn't help but smile back.

She had a likeable personality but she didn't seem the Auror type. Maybe that was one of the reasons for her being chosen than some older, more experienced Auror with a polyjuice potion. Harry stepped out followed quickly by Hermione and Ron.

"Right then, off you four go. Catch up to the others." Lupin nudged them forward.

"Remus, could you perhaps escort Harry and his friends to the train? I have some urgent business to attend to." Ann said raising an eyebrow.

"Ah…yes. Be careful and don't miss the train or the Ministry will have your head. Remember you're still suspended from all apparation for another two months." Lupin said, deep in thought.

"I haven't forgotten that mishap, Remus. See you in the fireplace!" Ann took off through the crowd leaving her luggage with Lupin.

"Lets find the others then." Lupin said leading the way toward the barricade before platform nine and three quarters.

Hermione's eyes never left Ann's back until she had disappeared from sight. She sighed loudly then waited until the distance from Lupin was enough.

"I don't think she's a real Auror." Hermione said.

"Of course she is! That's why she's guarding Harry." Ron said.

"Has anyone else noticed that she doesn't act like one." She said ignoring Ron's comment.

"I have." Harry said slowly, "I don't mind though."

"Aurors don't have specific personality traits Hermione. Just because Moody is an overcautious prick doesn't mean all Aurors have to be that way." Ron stated searching through the crowd.

"Ron, Aurors go through a lot of training and difficult tasks not to mention, duels. They never come out like her." Hermione explained.

"You both make good points but if we don't hurry we'll miss the train," Harry said rushing after Lupin who was already by the barricade.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny said goodbye to their escorts, waved goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and boarded the train. Hermione was bent on finding an empty compartment for them to share. Finally nearing the end of the scarlet train they found one.

"Don't forget our prefect duties Ron." Hermione reminded him.

"Right, I hadn't, I've been planning how to skive off all morning." Ron mumbled.

"We can stay for awhile and I wanted to make sure we didn't have any company," smiled Hermione.

"Now that, I hadn't noticed," retorted Ron sarcastically.

"Alright, alright. This is about Ann, isn't it? She may not act responsible but I think she'll make the year better," shrugged Harry.

"I already know _you_ like her but I don't trust her. She isn't a very capable auror," Hermione sighed.

"Talking wont do anything, really. We'll just have to see this year through," Harry said, agitated.

"She took on seven Death Eaters. That counts for something," Ron added.

"Yes, but- " Hermione stopped when she saw the door opened.

"Where is she?" Malfoy barked with his cronies brandishing their wands behind him.

"Who?" Hermione was the first to ask.

"Your Auror friend, Mudblood." Malfoy growled.

"What?" Harry was stunned, how did Malfoy know?

"You mean you don't know," Malfoy bragged, "Well I suppose not."

"Get out Malfoy," glared Ron.

"Tell her I'm looking for her." Malfoy said angrily slamming the compartment door behind him.

"How does he know about Ann?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry mused.

"Really, you two are brilliant. Malfoy's dad was one of the Death Eater's that attacked her," Hermione said pulling out a book from her trunk.

For the next while Harry stared out the window, thinking, Ron fed and cursed at Pig, and Hermione read over one of their schoolbooks. Not to long after the door again burst open and Ann stepped in dusting off her clothes.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked.

"Long story. I had some troublesome business to attend to." She smiled.

"Did it have anything to do with Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Not really, no. I needed a map of Hogwarts." Said Ann.

"Did you get it? If not you can borrow mine," Harry said.

"I did but it's only the outside of the castle. You mind if I borrowed yours and transferred it onto mine?" Ann asked with a grin.

"Not at all." Harry answered.

"Lets go Ron, prefect duties." Hermione said rushing out as Ron trudged behind her.

Harry, feeling awkward without Ron and Hermione around, pulled out his map and tossed it to Ann. She caught the map, looked it over and laughed. Harry blushed and stuttered.

"I forgot about that." He noticed the map did not have insults, but compliments and jokes.

(A/N: I've always wondered what Prongs would say to Harry on the map. You could say Ann is like the Marauders because she does get into mischief sometimes.)

"There's a password," Harry said, "Its; I solemnly swear I am up to no good. When you're finished its; mischief managed, just so it clears it and seems like a prank."

"I like it. Did you make this?" Ann asked.

"My father and his friends did," Harry felt an irregular surge of pride.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," said Ann, "Your father was brilliant!"

Harry didn't know what to say and instead just watched Ann look over the map. She pressed her wand to the map then hers for over thirty minutes often saying things like; "very clever!" or "brilliant boys!" Finally she pointed her wand at the map and muttered the words to clear it.

"Amazing," Ann stated, "Your father knew what he was doing, I'll give him that, he was no ordinary student. It's impossible for me to transfer the map's secrets to mine. Someone like Dumbledore might be able to find a way but I don't suppose this map came to your hands under the rules did it?"

Harry nodded and held the map tightly thinking things over. He had grown fond of the map and did not wish to part with it, but Ann had a job to do. He pushed his map toward her.

"Take it. You need it more than I do." Harry muttered.

"No, no, no. You hold onto this and check it every night for me. If you see anything strange let me know. This was your father's creation and it should go to no one else." Ann said beaming at Harry.

"I was wondering," Harry started, "How did you it was me under the invisibility cloak?"

"I could hear you breathing." Ann waved off, disappointing Harry.

He was sure that she has some kind of stealth seeking power to uncover such things. Something useful but she seemed no more powerful than a mere muggle.

A voice sounded from nowhere, " Prepare for a swift stop."

Harry instinctively grasped the seat cushions and heard Ann mutter, "Right on time." The train was suddenly pulling the passengers out of their seats as the wheels on the tracks shrieked loudly. Only minutes later the train made a very sudden stop knocking Harry forward to the ground. When it was fully stopped and hoisted him up and opened her door.

Ron and Hermione were racing down the hallway toward them looking confused. Ann reached out and nicked Ron's Prefect badge. Hermione scowled and pulled Ron into the compartment with Harry as Ann exited.

"This'll have to do," she cleared her throat, "Prefect, everything is under control. This is a required stop, everyone back to his or her compartments quickly. Shut all compartment doors and check the windows before opening the door again. Hurry up!"

"You heard her!" Hermione appeared at her side.

The students all returned to their compartments leaving the hall empty. Ann nodded her thanks and tossed the badge into the compartment to Ron.

"Its just a safety precaution. Aurors are boarding, afraid of any difficulties," Ann ushered, or rather pushed, Hermione into the compartment, "I'll be returning soon."

For fifteen minutes Harry and Ron watched Hermione pace the compartment, muttering. Ron finally stood and pushed her into her seat, taking a place beside her.

"Hermione are you going mad?" Ron screeched.

"Not at all, Ronald. I have my theories. She only frustrates me," exclaimed Hermione.

"One day and I'm already starting to piss you off?" Ann inquired, leaning against the doorframe.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"Well usually I make enemies within the first few hours, yet I've only been able to anger you." Ann sighed.

"Well, we know so little of you. You're so mysterious and you act like a muggle or a squib," said Hermione.

At this Ann frowned, "My father was a squib actually. I'm not ashamed; he was a good man and part muggle. If I'm so mysterious than ask me three questions, one for each of you. Will you be satisfied?"

"Are you joking? Hermione? Satisfied? She'll probably dig up everything about you, every piece of information there is. She does that sometimes." Ron received a sharp elbow for this.

"I will," Hermione agreed.

"Fine. Ask away," said Ann.

"How about how you got here in the first place?" asked Ron.

"My parents always wanted to be Aurors. When they couldn't they sent me, in hopes I'd become one. I didn't want it at first but when they were murdered I understood. Aurors keep others safe from those like Voldemort. I did all I could to get here where the Auror program is more rigorous and needed. That's when I got assigned to this job. That was the shortened version anyway."

"What happened to your family?" Hermione asked Ann.

Ann paused for a time then sighed and answered, "The Auror school I went to doesn't have summer break, just a few days off every month. I was returning home last year and found them dead. My older brother was a death eater for a few years and tried to get out of it. When he did they punished him by killing our parents. They've killed him to. The body was never found. I've heard from traitorous death eaters that they captured him and tortured him to death."

"Wouldn't that make it especially dangerous for you to come here? I'm sure Voldemort would like to kill any Auror he can and you have a history." Said Harry.

"I suppose. Maybe I'm reckless but I would like to gain revenge. Even if it's through helping you."

"One last question. What are you going to do at Hogwarts? Malfoy knows who you are and it'll be obvious that you aren't a first year," asked Harry.

"Simple. I've been in Gryffindor my whole life and just changed drastically over the summer," said Ann.

"What about your name? No one will recognize it," Hermione asked.

"I spent most of my time in the library for the past five years," Ann answered, "If you don't trust me then know this; Dumbledore has everything worked out."

"But what about school work?" Hermione asked, adding to her question.

"That's more than three! Well, I'm going to be just like you, doing my homework. Thing is I've already done all this stuff. It wont be so hard, and my grades don't really count," said Ann.

A whistle was heard and the train began to slow. Hermione looked out the window, muttering about how the time flew by. Ann stood up and straightened her robes, which had suddenly appeared, instead of her regular clothes. Harry, Hermione and Ron, already clothed in their robes, stood as well.

"This is going to be an excellent year," grinned Ann.


	4. Chapter 4 Author's Note

I'm not sure if I should continue with this since I started it forever ago and now all the books are published. Review and let me know what you think. If I get enough telling me to continue it then I will.


End file.
